Lady Of The Shield
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: The Shield was always powerful as a 3-man unit of Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns but what happens when the Black Widow of the WWE, AJ Lee becomes the first-ever Lady Of The Shield? Can anyone stop this terrifying foursome? Read and see! AmbroseLee! Also light RollinsLee!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another new fic idea. What would it be like if AJ was the first female member of The Shield? This fic takes a look at it! Enjoy all!_

Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder were having a seesaw matchup. Dolph arrogantly came to the ring alone earlier to the match, no Big E., no AJ and he was paying for it. His match with Zack Ryder was more difficult than he expected, frustration was setting in as Dolph started to gain momentum as he was standing on his feet while Zack just now managed to get on one knee.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield!" suddenly echoed over the PA...

Dolph and Zack turned their attention to the stands, seeing Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose on the steps of the crowd.

"This isn't good Cole!" King exclaimed.

Cole nodded, "Dolph and Zack better leave the ring because The Shield is on the warpath!"

Zack immediately fled the ring, which proved to be wise as The Shield wasted no time in going after Dolph.

Dolph tried to crawl away, putting his quickness to use only to end up getting his legs pulled by the stronger Roman and Seth.

Ambrose gave the bleach-blonde superstar a maniacal grin before the trio lifted him up for their trademark _Secret Service_ triple powerbomb.

The powerbomb connected, dropping Dolph hard to the canvas.

As if on cue, _Let's Light It Up_ hit, bringing AJ sprinting to the ring, sans Big E.

"And here comes AJ...without Big E? I knew AJ wasn't the most stable Diva but this is crazy even for her!" Cole exclaimed, seeing AJ sprint to the ring without her quiet, muscular, bodyguard.

"Your not kidding Cole! This is suicide!" King agreed as AJ stepped through the ropes, bravely staring down the 3 members of Shield.

Roman glared at AJ, Seth gave her a smirk while shaking his head disapprovingly, Dean stood calm and relaxed, "Leave AJ!" He ordered. He didn't want to attack a diva but he would if she stood in his way.

AJ however had other ideas as she giggled at the leader of Shield, before jumping into his arms and kissing him full on the lips!

Seth and Roman stared in surprise while Dean was kissed so suddenly, so deeply by AJ. What was even more surprising was that Dean wrapped his arms around AJ within the kiss, clearly enjoying it.

"Cole..I...what are we witnessing here?" King asked in confusion as the two continued kissing.

"Well...AJ is kissing Dean Ambrose..." Cole answered, disbelief in his voice as he saw AJ and Dean happily kiss in the ring, much to the approval of the other Shield members and the bewilderment of the crowd.

AJ then broke the kiss, smiling a happy but crazy grin at Ambrose.

Dean smiled back at her happily.

AJ then got out of Dean's arms, innocently skipping around the members of Shield.

Roman nodded, proud of the handiwork of his team as well as his teammate and friend Dean, Seth smiled and nodded, getting used to AJ already as Dean smiled, standing beside his teammates as AJ happily skipped around them.

Dolph was out of it, unconscious after the Secret Service.

AJ smirked slyly as she went over to arouse her supposed beau, kissing his cheek while winking at Shield.

Seth and Roman acted first, pulling a dazed Dolph to his feet.

"Wake up Ziggy." AJ cooed sweetly.

Dolph wobbled for a bit before catching his feet and opening his eyes, "A-AJ?"

"Yes?" She purred.

"What...happened?" Dolph asked, favoring his head.

"Shield powerbombed you." AJ stated matter-of-factly.

"The...Shield?" Dolph asked, looking around and seeing Roman, Seth, and Dean surround him.

"That's right." AJ giggled.

Dolph's eyes widened, coming to his senses. He grabbed AJ's hand, "AJ we gotta go _now_."

AJ innocently shook her head. "Sorry Dolph, they like me. Tell him boys." She cooed.

"AJ is with The Shield now," Roman said, "She chose Dean and she isn't going anywhere." The big man added. "AJ likes us and we like AJ, She will not leave this ring with you," Seth agreed but all eyes were on Dean Ambrose, everyone wondered what he was going to say.

AJ smiled slyly at Dolph before skipping over to Dean, innocently taking his hand in hers.

"Dolph, AJ wants to be with me, not you now. Since I respect you as a man and as a superstar I am giving you one chance to leave the ring and get out of our lives, I suggest you take it." Dean glared at Dolph, his suggestion sounding more like a warning in tone.

"I'm a future World Champion! Within a year, you'll be outta here!" Dolph sneered arrogantly.

Dean shook his head, not in the mood to hear Dolph speak. He looked at AJ with an expression that said 'can I please hurt this man?"

AJ giggled deviously, nodding.

Dean nodded, turning to Dolph and giving him a hard clothesline just seconds later.

Dolph hit the mat hard, seemingly out cold.

"Get him up!" Dean ordered. Seth and Roman obeyed, helping Dolph to his feet. Seth kicked Dolph in the stomach hard to make him hunch over forward while Roman got in position to attempt another Secret Service powerbomb.

AJ nodded her head to the big man.

Roman lifted Dolph up high, his teammates standing beside him to connect with another Secret Service powerbomb.

Dolph was out cold, limp on the mat.

Dean stood over Dolph's body microphone in hand, "This is a message to **ANYBODY** who thinks that The Shield is just going to be a flash in the pan. We dominated a future world champion in the middle of the ring...and got his girlfriend," He smirked at AJ, "So it goes without saying, **BELIEEEEEEEVE IN THE SHIIIIIELD**!"

AJ smiled cutely at Dean as the crowd booed loudly.

Dean smiled, raising one arm up with the other around AJ's waist possessively. Proud of his work while Roman and Seth raised their arms as well.

AJ giggled at him, smiling.

Dean smiled, walking to the ropes and resting his hip on them so AJ could leave the ring first.

AJ happily skipped out of the ring.

AJ's skipping was a stark contrast to the cool, unified, walk that The Shield had. They followed AJ up the ramp with smiles on their faces.

The crowd booed loudly before AJ jumped into Seth's arms affectionately, having feelings for both Dean and Seth.

Seth caught her with a surprised smile, he could've sworn that AJ had feelings for Dean, "And here I thought you wanted Ambrose."

"I like both of you." She giggled. "Is that okay Dean?"

"Sure," Dean answered, "You're a beautiful girl and long as you like us both then it's alright with me," He smiled.

AJ blushed. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Dean blushed as well, the mouthpiece of The Shield humbled by AJ's innocence, "Um...yes...I think you're beautiful." He answered in uncharacteristic shyness.

"Aww...thank you." AJ smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome." Dean grinned, his confidence back.

"Let's go then." She giggled.

Seth smiled, carrying AJ down the hall beside Roman and Dean.

AJ cuddled into Seth's arms happily.

Seth smiled, he loved how AJ was just cuddling him like this. Her arms and legs holding him close to her while they walked. It was the sweetest feeling he could have.

"Is this okay?" AJ asked.

"Sure it is," Seth answered.

AJ smiled innocently at him.

Seth smiled back at her, giving AJ a little kiss on the lips.

AJ blushed, kissing him back.

Seth kept the kiss soft and sweet, savoring AJ's soft lips.

AJ smiled into the kiss.

The Shield and AJ eventually made it to the outside of their private locker room, "I assume you want me to carry you inside too?" Rollins smiled.

"If..you don't mind." AJ smiled shyly. She'd taken a liking to the dual-haired quietly charismatic high-flier.

Seth smiled, following Ambrose and Roman into their private locker room.

"Nice setup." AJ praised, impressed.

"Thanks. Vince gave us a big signing bonus when he called us up," Dean smiled. Since the cameras were off they could afford to break their characters as "vigilantes for justice".

"I'm honored to be a part of The Shield, if you'll have me of course." AJ smiled sweetly.

"Of course we will AJ," Dean smiled, "We'd love to have you as the fourth member of the Shield." Roman smiled, "Just don't expect to be standing in the background all the time anymore, you're not with 'The Show Off' now." The big man added with a grin, knowing how eager AJ was to actually perform.

"Thank God. I wanna wrestle damn it." AJ grinned.

"And you will," Dean smiled, "You're not just a pretty face." He complimented.

"Thanks Dean, for a guy whos a bit nuts on-screen your a real sweetheart." AJ gushed.

"I know. Just don't tell anyone," He adjusted his flak jacket with a playful smile, "It's bad for the rep."

"My lips are sealed, bad boy." AJ giggled.

"Good," Dean smiled, "Why don't we just kick back and watch the show together, I'll have the tailors make a flak jacket for you later," He joked.

"I'd actually like that." She grinned.

"I'll remember that," Dean smiled, while Seth and Roman laughed.

"You will huh?" AJ teased.

"Yes, yes I will," Dean smiled.

AJ smiled innocently, clearly charmed by the Shield leader.

Dean couldn't help himself, he walked closer to AJ and gave her another soft kiss.

AJ blushed, giggling softly as she returned his kiss.

Dean wrapped his arms around her while they kissed. Roman and Seth pulled up chairs so they could watch the show from back there.

"Dean...this...this feels right." AJ murmured.

"I know AJ...I feel the same way about it too," Dean replied, his voice was gentle and sweet.

"You do?" AJ asked softly.

"Yes I really do." Dean answered softly.

"What do you think of me?" AJ asked cutely.

"I think you're the cutest, most cheery person I've ever met. You're a great woman and you deserve a great man. I think you're the most interesting, most beautiful, and most enjoyable woman to ever grace the WWE," Dean smiled, giving AJ his total attention.

"Aww..am I really that special?" AJ asked innocently.

"Yes, you are baby." Dean answered sweetly.

AJ blushed softly at Dean's use of a pet name.

"You're even cuter when you blush," Dean smiled.

This only made AJ blush deeper.

"This is...beautiful man," Roman fake sniffled and rubbed his eyes as if he was crying, "There there Rome, soon this cheesiness will be all over," Seth hugged the muscular superstar.

"Look at those two Dean." AJ giggled, clearly amused herself.

Dean turned around and looked at his teammates humorous emotions to the moment that he and AJ were having, "C'mon guys!" He said with a flickering smile on his face.

"It's too good to pass up man!" Seth laughed.

Dean laughed at him. Roman agreed, laughing too, "Yeah it is pretty funny man."

"What is so funny about this?" AJ pouted adorably.

"The most talkative member of The Shield falling in love, could the rebellous gang of wrestlers actually have a soft side?" Seth said in his commentator voice.

"Oh stop." AJ giggled.

"But it's true," Seth grinned.

"You know I like both you and Dean, tough guy." AJ grinned back.

"Point taken." Seth nodded, holding his grin.

"Exactly." AJ smirked innocently.

"The main event is coming next, are you two going to make out or watch it with us?" Roman asked with a smile.

"Oh hush Screamer, we'll watch it." AJ teased, referencing the fact that Roman tended to scream during beatdowns.

Dean and AJ walked to their seats, joining a laughing Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

AJ had an innocently devious gleam in her eyes as she pecked Seth on the cheek.

Seth smiled, turning his head bashfully.

"Aww.." AJ giggled teasingly.

"Awww I didn't know you were so bashful Seth," Dean teased. "No I'm not, I'm just...relieving a neck cramp like this," Seth said in denial.

"Riiiight.." AJ laughed.

"Just sit down please," Seth said with a little smile.

AJ smiled, sitting down.

The four of them had a great time watching the show before heading to the hotel and then to bed. Starting tomorrow AJ Lee would begin her first full day as the Lady of The Shield.

_To be continued..._


End file.
